horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Good Form
“Good Form” is a song by Nicki Minaj, it was released on November 29, 2018, along with the music video. Lyrics Intro Eardrummers Mhm, uh-huh, uh-huh Mhm, yo, hold up, hold up Mhm, mhm, mhm, mhm, mhm 1 Yo, hold up, hold up, hold up, okay, hold up You see a bad bitch coming through, yo, what's the hold up? I'm in that new new, me and New New when I roll up I tell the valet, "Park my Benz and bring the Rolls up" Yo, hold up, hold up, hold up, okay, hold up He see me lookin' pretty every time he scroll up Might gotta let the blicky hit you if you stroll up Now put your hands up, it's a hold up Run me the money (Go!) Refrain 'Cause I be the baddie, B, Barbie tings, banging body B (Go!) Everybody be on my D, y''o, I gotta be (Go!) in reality Suck a D if you doubted me Back of the 'Bach, back of the 'Bach Back of the 'Bach, back of the 'Bach (''Woo!) Who on Barbie D? Who on Barbie D? Everybody (Go!) Ooh, you gotta see, honestly, on my odyssey (Go!) I'm the baddest B, I don't even know how to speak Hat to the, hat to the back and relax, you in the back of the 'Bach (Come on!) Pre-Chorus See, a bitch got more coins than a game room So we ain't ever hatin' in TheShadeRoom (Nah) See, I keep my sons in a playroom So me and you ain't ever in the same room Chorus I tell him eat the cookie 'cause it's good for him And when he eat the cookie he got good form He know I don't never cheat because I'm good to him Might gotta have his baby, nurses yellin' "push" for him You see I let him eat the cookie 'cause it's good for him And whenever he eat the cookie he got good form He know that when I'm pullin' up, I'm in a good foreign I be like ooh, he love me, ooh, he love me, good for him Come on, come on, come on I be like ooh, he love me, ooh, he love me, good for him Come on 2 I slick, slick drop the top like nip slips So he tryna smash like when the whip flips I hit licks just to floss with this wrist And when I leave my bitches we all say, "Kiss, kiss" I'm in that new new De La Renta, channeling Bugs Bunny 'Cause all I want is karats and some big drug money I'm only loyal to the ni ggas that'll bust guns for me The jig up, it's a stick up, run me the money (Go!) Refrain 'Cause I be the baddie, B, Barbie tings, banging body B (Go!) Everybody be on my D, y''o, I gotta be (Go!) in reality Suck a D if you doubted me Back of the 'Bach, back of the 'Bach Back of the 'Bach, back of the 'Bach (''Woo!) Who on Barbie D? Who on Barbie D? Everybody (Go!) Ooh, you gotta see, honestly, on my odyssey (Go!) I'm the baddest B, I don't even know how to speak Hat to the, hat to the back and relax, you in the back of the 'Bach (Come on!) Pre-Chorus See a bitch get more press than a key pad Before you suck me off, get a knee pad See, I pull the strings like a tea bag I'm prolly with my jeweler playin' freeze tag Chorus I tell him eat the cookie 'cause it's good for him And when he eat the cookie he got good form He know I don't never cheat because I'm good to him Might gotta have his baby, nurses yellin' "push" for him You see I let him eat the cookie 'cause it's good for him And whenever he eat the cookie he got good form He know that when I'm pullin' up, I'm in a good foreign I be like ooh, he love me, ooh, he love me, good for him Come on, come on, come on I be like ooh, he love me, ooh, he love me, good for him Come on Why It Sucks #The “plain” old twerking music video. #The production sounds like a Eminem song. #The remix is completely worse. Lil Wayne’s voice sounds like his verse on “Rich Sex” Redeeming Qualities #The beat is well produced. Music Video Category:NSFW Category:Nicki Minaj Songs Category:Lil Wayne Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs with good production